


Searching the Stars for You

by mostly_stardust16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, POV Din Djarin, POV First Person, Protective Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostly_stardust16/pseuds/mostly_stardust16
Summary: the Mandalorian in his earlier days (pre-season 1) is hired by a family to find their daughter. when the simple task goes wrong what will they do?
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Darkness

I hear a voice a very faint one but I don’t want to wake up. I like the darkness the quiet calming realm of unconsciousness. Something is pulling me up and away from it. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

This voice sounding oddly familiar.

I nodded my head in response but it hurt to do that so I quickly stopped with my eyes sealed closed. The voice sounded again.

“I’m going to need you to open your eyes for me. I have to get you out of here. Ok??” 

Wait get out of where? What happened? Then I hear blaster fire. 

I quickly opened my eyes and sprang up into a sitting position and, gosh did it hurt my head. I look around its starting to get dark out and I see lots of giant green trees swaying in the wind we seem to be in some forest but I can't remember which planet I am on or how I got here. I am behind a large rock and then I see him. A man covered in reddish metals that looked to be slightly aged and a beautiful shining silver helmet with a dark t-shaped visor. A Mandalorian. 

He looks over at me taking cover behind the massive rock blaster drawn, I feel his concern it's so apparent that a knife could probably cut through it. I start to sway back, gravity dragging me down and then he reaches over to steady me. His firm but gentle hand sitting me up against the rock. Another few blaster shots go off and he is immediately firing back. I really wish he would tell me what was happening. I was starting to find it hard to stay awake and I thought it best to just close my eyes for a minute. He immediately noticed this. 

“Hey you need to stay awake I have a plan to get us out of this but I need you to keep your eyes open, alright?” 

He sounded urgent. Not wanting to let him down I nodded my head slightly to signal him that I understood. 

Another few blaster shots drew his attention away. He turned back to wherever they had come from. He stood up paused and grabbed something off his belt and threw whatever it was at the enemy and then an explosion, he must've thrown a thermal detonator of some sort.

I was immediately jerked up from the ground into his arms and instantly he started running. I was really finding it hard to keep my eyes open with all the commotion going on around me. He kept running gripping me tightly but it was a protective type of grip that was comforting. He looked down at me and the next thing I saw was darkness. It was the same welcoming darkness as before, I was completely unaware of everything but in that moment nothing mattered and I was at peace. 

He wasn't surprised when the girl had passed out again she had sustained a terrible head injury. He had to make it to the ship it was starting to come into his sight. Not that far to go right?

Wrong.

As he was running a thermal detonator went off right in front of him. The Mandalorian and the girl were instantly thrown several feet back and hit the ground hard. The Mandalorian grunted as he slowly stood up the earth spinning around him, drawing his blaster to defend himself and the girl against the attacker. He had to get out of this, it was just supposed to be one simple job. 

He looked around and assumed the aggressors were hiding in the now dark forest. Maybe behind some of the large rocks, that's when he heard a twig snap behind him. Immediately he swung around to see who it was, the Mandalorian being still disoriented stumbled back a bit. The attacker saw this and seized his opportunity. He had a metal staff of some sort and instantly threw himself towards the injured Mandalorian and hit his shielded head into the ground hard, a loud sound of the metals clashing and then an unconscious Mandalorian laying unmoving on the ground.


	2. The Prisoner

When I woke up I was in a cell of some sort. I went to sit up and that's when I realized, my wrist had been chained to the wall. Damn it. 

I tried to relax a bit. The room was a very dark and dreary cell, the only light coming in through the ray shielded door and an outdated dim light in the ceiling. The walls were very rocky, maybe this was in a cave or something, I wasn't completely sure of anything right now. 

As I was inspecting the foreign space my eyes landed on the Mandalorian next to me. The one who had come to save me, he was laying on the floor motionless his wrist chained to the rocky wall just like mine. I didn’t know if I should wake him up or not but I figured it would be best to wait a bit.

As I sat my back up against the rough wall I tried to remember how this had happened and to be honest I couldn't remember anything from before the forest, it just hurt my head to try and remember, I found it easier to just ignore those thoughts for right now. 

A loud voice sounded from down the hall, no it was two voices, and it sounded like they were headed this way. My breathing picked up in its pace as I started thinking of all the things they could be coming here for.

Maybe they were here to kill me or the Mandalorian or worse. 

All of those thoughts immediately stopped when they approached the cell. Two men dressed in dark uniform jumpsuits with dark beat-up boots and both equipped with blasters looked into the cell. Wanting to avoid eye contact I looked down at their boots. 

They didn't speak a single word, then the one went to what I assumed to be the door controls while the other stood in front of the door clutching his blaster. I could feel his eyes on me.

The other man tapped a few buttons and then the ray shield retracted away and they both stepped in towards the still unconscious Mandalorian. The one unlocked the chain from the wall and then they both grabbed the armored warrior by the arms and jerked him up. As they did this I heard a muffled groan emit out of the helmet. My eyes widened and I got up as best I could and looked at my captors as they were dragging the now barely conscious Mandalorian out of the cell.

“Hey! Where are you taking him?” 

They didn’t even acknowledge me they just walked out and stopped for a second to close the cell and left with the Mandalorian. I slumped back down to the ground and I felt completely useless.

I have never felt more scared and confused before in my life. I still had no memory, my head was still sore, and my whole body ached as I sat there in the same chilling and dark cell. 

It hadn’t been long since they took the Mandalorian, I was wondering what might have happened to him. Where were they taking him? As my mind started racing and coming up with all of these possible outcomes a bit of dread crept into my mind and I felt a pit in my stomach. Would he return? 

\--

As I regained consciousness it wasn’t pleasant.

I found myself laying on the ground as someone was unlocking something then that same someone grabbed me by the arms and jerked me up, this hurt more than I would like to admit. I tried to not let out any indication that I was in pain but a small little groan managed to escape through my helmet. 

I was extremely dizzy and couldn’t see properly my vision being a bit blurry, but the darkness of the room didn’t exactly help either. 

I felt like a human puppet just useless and being jerked around by my captors, not being able to anything but just hang there completely limp and practically dead. They dragged me out of the dark cell into a hallway slightly brighter than the small cell I had just been in. I could have fought back and tried to escape but had no motivation to fight back, I just stayed slumped over not caring. 

They paused by the entrance to the cell and the one hit a button and I heard someone speak in a sort of strong tone to the captors. I couldn't really make out what they were saying because the two started walking away and all I was trying to do was stay awake and fight back the headaches and pain from being held up like this. 

Being dragged like this really hurt. Thankfully it didn't last long. We entered a large room it was brighter in here light coming from the overhead lights, not a single window in view. 

They continued to walk in and dragged me to a chair. They sat me down in it and tied my wrists to the armrests. 

After sitting there for a minute my head started to hurt less and I was slowly regaining whatever strength I had left. 

I started to take a more detailed inventory of the place, just an instinct taking hold. It was a medium-sized room, a lot bigger than the cell I had been in earlier. It had more lights in here. The walls were the same rocky substance as the walls in the hallway and what I could assume were the same in the cell. The door was just a normal metal frame.

As I was taking in the new atmosphere an older man walked into the room. He was tall dressed in a similar uniform as the two men who had dragged me here. He was dripping with confidence as he strutted in. As he got closer I noticed that there were more details on his uniform than the other two. He might be the head of this whole thing.   
He was looking at me in a creepy way. He was smiling but it was a twisted demented type of smile, not one that would make you feel welcomed in the least bit. I tensed up a bit not knowing what he wanted. 

“Ahh, a Mandalorian. Don't see many of those these days” he started to circle me like a shark would before it attacked its prey. 

“You know I don’t like bounty hunters very much,” as he said this he rested his hands on my shoulders, 

“Their allegiances are always changing.” there was a long pause before he came around to face me keeping one of his hands on my shoulders and leaning forward, “listen here, I'm in a good mood today and have decided to be nice. I know you were hired by those Ardellia’s to bring home that girl. Ain't that right?” 

I didn’t respond because I knew he was right and I was now regretting ever taking on this job. 

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes. You see I don’t want to kill you all I’m asking you to do is simply walk away.” he started to stand up in a menacing way, his eyes never leaving sight of my visor.

“I’ll give you until tomorrow to decide,” and with a flick of his wrist signaling something to the two guards he walked out the door.

I looked over at the guards and the one aimed his blaster at me and fired a bright blue circular beam hitting me, then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys, so this is chapter 2. please let me know what you thought of it   
> and I'll see yall with the next chapter soon :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, I'm very excited. please let me know what you think of this. I know it was kinda short but I promise there is more to come. I will try to update once a week :)


End file.
